


mutual

by nqrse1224



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqrse1224/pseuds/nqrse1224
Summary: ready for love的后篇时间为延续前篇的2003年。是婚礼前的茸莓。晨间游戏×2入←我只想做个行车复健，却不曾想又变成了剧情车（摊手）





	mutual

复活节前的一周，天气突然变得更为干冷，整个那不勒斯都希望能赶紧摆脱这天气，乔鲁诺也是其中一份子。生日宴后的两天，乔鲁诺以流行性感冒肆虐为由，将自己和福葛关进了屋内。实际上，他们拉上窗帘，或是点燃了香薰蜡烛窝在被子里，或是喝着热可可坐在客厅里看书。到了周六，糟糕的天气终于变了，人们纷纷走到街上，去拥抱舒适暖和的夜晚。

那晚的街头巷尾，弥漫着奇特的气息。凉爽透彻的空气沁人心脾。电影院和商店换了新的夹板、海报，上面满是符合时宜春意盎然的玫瑰色，卖花姑娘花篮里的花，在店门门头的霓虹灯下呈现出紫色、绿色、蓝色的光彩。男士们三三两两地站在酒吧门口吹着夜风，手里拿着各色的酒瓶，女士们成群结伴地进出商店，肩上挎着不同牌子的购物纸袋。

“真不敢相信，就像做梦一样！”收到请柬是几个月前的事情了，米斯达却仍在努力接受中，他喝了口苏打水，望了望低垂于建筑物顶部的月亮，又低下头去切割盘子里的牛排，伴着露天灌木丛带里的虫鸣，米斯达嚼着牛排说话的声音含糊不清，“你们居然真的要、要结婚了？天哪，真不敢相信！是真的吗？说实话，你们究竟什么时候开始交往的？”

“去问乔鲁诺，米斯达。我回答过你无数次了。”对于米斯达没完没了的“不敢相信”，福葛连搪塞的解释都懒得再做，反正米斯达说的话他听不太懂，可能他说的话米斯达也同样听不懂，但福葛转念想到，若由乔鲁诺来解释，恐怕他会将过程解释得非常清楚，清楚到米斯达能理解且能转述的程度，急忙红着脸改口道，“不准去问GIOGIO。”“在一起就是在一起了。”福葛没有点餐，尚未消化的甜点占据着他的胃，导致他现在毫无胃口。早午餐时，乔鲁诺被一通电话叫走了，匆匆留下一个吻和双人份的甜点。

“好吧，好吧，”要说与福葛相识的时间，米斯达可比乔鲁诺久多了，福葛翻脸比翻书还快的脾气他熟悉得很，但福葛的性格在近年来确实日趋平和，就如同年久失修的堤坝缺口终于被填补完整了般。他和乔鲁诺都把对方照顾得很好。米斯达笑着叫来了服务生为自己续杯，并一如从前地转移了话题。“福葛，等下看电影吧？”他从口袋里取出两张皱巴巴的电影票递到福葛眼前，“喏，午夜场的，看吗。”

挪开遮挡住视线的柠檬水，福葛看到了影片的名字。

[真爱至上]

“嗯，挺好的，”在米斯达期待的眼神中，福葛把它们叠放整齐后推了回去，“但明早我要去看画展。”

“行。”无所谓地耸耸肩，米斯达重新收回了那两张电影票，反正他一开始的打算就不是拿着连座票和福葛去看爱情电影。夜还很长，电影还未开播。“复活节快乐，福葛，”搁下刀叉，米斯达用餐巾抹了抹嘴唇，双手合十，“我忙着赶场，买单的任务就交给你了。顺便预祝你新婚快乐！”

“去你的，米斯达，”福葛没有把米斯达的脑袋按在收据单上，这是个美丽的夜晚，可一旦离开了米斯达引人注意的吵闹，四周就显得寂寞无聊不少，“复活节快乐。”

生日宴在几天前就结束了，但直至复活节的早晨，客厅的装饰依旧未被撤掉。

乔鲁诺端着咖啡从厨房出来时，福葛正好自犄角旮旯挖出几根燃过的金色蜡烛和半只橡木塞，他的余光瞥见了乔鲁诺的身影，便于阳光光束下的灰尘微粒中眯起眼睛回头瞧了他一眼，又跪趴着将手伸进沙发底部，显然是想找出塞子的另一半，他闷声闷气地道：“这些装饰不能留到六月底婚礼结束，绝对不能。”把杯子放置在餐桌上后，乔鲁诺走了过去：“抬起头，潘尼，让我看看你的脸。”“不行，GIOGIO，”察觉到乔鲁诺的意图，福葛以手背撑开他不断凑近的脸颊，仰着头艰难地保持住身体的平衡，“我脸上很脏，而且，我们得……”

得提早些开车去罗马。

理智告诉福葛，他必须劝说乔鲁诺和自己规矩地坐到餐桌前，趁热喝掉咖啡，换掉睡衣，然后按计划踩着点出门。但是，要拒绝乔鲁诺的亲吻，拒绝某种急切的本能，对福葛来说都是酷刑。最后，他们拥抱着跌进了沙发，将它压得吱嘎作响，比先前亲吻得更深更激烈。乔鲁诺迅速地解掉了皮带，听到福葛喘息着与睡衣纽扣较劲，随即将嘴唇覆在他的耳垂：“要帮忙吗？”顺从地挺起腰肢，福葛感到乔鲁诺贲张的器官灼热地抵着自己的腿根，靠近颈间没能解开的扣子则是转眼间变成蝴蝶飞出了窗外，他低头咬住他肩颈处的星星胎记去掩饰自己的羞恼：“你不能总是这样！”“总是哪样？”轻吻了福葛的嘴角，乔鲁诺任由他的手抚摸了自己的嘴唇，下巴，喉结，锁骨……福葛在他的注视中羞怯地不安起来——他握着他的手，牵引他继续下移。他的心脏在他的胸膛里狂跳。“你会把我惯坏的……”急促低沉夹杂换气声的语句，被乔鲁诺在他双腿间的律动撞击成了零散的词汇。“那也未尝不可，潘尼。”乔鲁诺凝视着福葛，一脸欢悦。

平顺随意的甜蜜生活，让福葛实在无法认真去畏惧，而不再去畏惧，正是他目前最需要的。 

出门比预定的时间晚了近两小时。

乔鲁诺坐在汽车的后座，在后视镜里勉强能瞧见福葛半边气呼呼的侧脸，福葛捕捉到乔鲁诺的视线，立刻拍歪了那面无辜的后视镜。车窗被悉数降下，车载CD的音量相较平日也调高了，乔鲁诺很明确地意识到这是福葛心情欠佳，暂时停止交流的表现。于是，他一声不响地坐在后座，吹着冷风听着音乐，偶尔将视线扫过福葛耳畔于风中摇曳的草莓耳坠。

距离罗马越近，福葛的情绪就越发缓和。虽然他留给乔鲁诺的，仍然是两道沉默僵硬的下颌角，但他好歹关上了不住鼓入冷风的车窗，并及时更换了CD。

……

[Birds do it,bees do it,]

[Even educated flees do it,]

[Let's do it,let's fall in love.]

……

[Some Argentiens,without means, do it,]

[People say in Boston even beans do it,]

“Let's do it,”副歌部分的歌词重复到第三遍，乔鲁诺不经跟着哼唱，一方面，这首歌使他产生了共鸣，另一方面，他得寻觅机会向福葛道歉，“let's fall in lo……”

“啪”的一声，音乐声戛然而止。是福葛关闭了车载CD机的电源。

“love。”强忍着空气骤然安静的尴尬，乔鲁诺面不改色地清唱完了“love”这个单词，可驾驶座上的福葛不仅不为之感动，甚至用鼻子发出了冷漠的单音字节。

“我们会排很长的队。这都是你的错！”狠狠地踩了一脚离合器，福葛边切换档位边语速飞快地指责乔鲁诺的可恶行径，就是因为乔鲁诺，他喝了微波炉加热过的咖啡，吃了以残羹稀饭随便拼凑的“乔鲁诺沙拉”——其中，经过晾晒变得硬冷的吐司块，还被乔鲁诺自作聪明地刷上了榛果酱！“好吧，乔鲁诺，我也有错。”从乔鲁诺的角度，他看不到福葛说话时的表情，但他确实能凭空想象出他落满绯红的脸。

就算气头上的福葛对乔鲁诺直呼其名，往好处想，他至少愿意和乔鲁诺说话了。

终于，车停稳了。

福葛率先下了车，绕到后门处给乔鲁诺开门。“潘尼？”乔鲁诺好像粘在了那块坐垫上，他小心翼翼的呼唤透着小小的惊慌和失落，绿色的眼眸在半暗不明的车厢里看起来浪漫又孤单。福葛抿紧了张开的嘴，把即将脱口而出的气话咽了回去：“出来，GIOGIO，你是在等我抱你下车吗？”闻言，乔鲁诺急忙握住了福葛的手，福葛将脸背了过去，他承认他有些得意，可他不能让乔鲁诺见到他竭力憋笑的脸。

人果然很多，多到两人恍惚间误以为自己是来挤热闹的。排列的队伍歪歪扭扭枝节横生，乔鲁诺和福葛手拉着手，他们要绊跌走过无数双脚，才能到达尽头的展厅大门。前方的游客打翻了他手里的饮料，另一条队伍的游客借此机会进行插队，福葛不自在地向前挪动着，这并非他计划的入场方式。乔鲁诺多次查看腕表，人群攒动的昏暗光线下，他读不出时间，他不得不将表面倾斜，让表面照到顶灯投射出的光，乔鲁诺这么做时，他始终没有放开手心里攥着那只的手，由此，手肘在不经意间顶到了福葛好几次。

“松手，GIOGIO，你走前面去，”忍无可忍的福葛叹了口气，他不想在公众场合对着自己的老板兼未婚夫大吼大叫，“我不会跟丢的。”

乔鲁诺下意识地抓紧了福葛的手臂，但福葛甩开了他的手。他们被涌动的人流冲散开来，大约隔开了三米，福葛试图快步跟上，可每位被他踩到脚或绊到腿的游客，纷纷发出不悦的咋舌声，迫使他保持基本的礼貌而减缓速度。

即使状况混乱，乔鲁诺也充分了解和相信福葛，他说他不会跟丢，他就不会跟丢。未免一而再再而三地惹恼福葛，乔鲁诺步调紧凑地顺着队伍往前。待到进入门廊，许是受到展览画作的感染，浑浊嘈杂的空气倏然宁静了。一小截红色的衣袖映入乔鲁诺的视野内，他便即刻捉住了它：“抱歉，潘尼，我知道这里很挤路不好走，但我就想拉着你的手，可以吗？”行先于言且振振有词，是乔鲁诺一贯的令福葛无法反驳的狡猾手段。“早上的事情是我不对，就当是难得放纵的晨间欢愉，好吗，潘尼。”乔鲁诺不会在私下端出上司下属的做派，福葛不说，但不代表他不对此心动。

温声软语中，挣扎推拒的幅度逐渐减轻。

福葛站在半米开外——是的，他竭力缩短了自己与乔鲁诺的距离，接着，他亲眼见证了乔鲁诺拉错手还不自知。他在和那个姑娘说什么？他到底知不知道自己拉错了人？他们居然能牵着手走那么久？喔，他们的步调可真是一致！福葛因乔鲁诺而分神，完全没有认真去看展出的画作，他蓦地发觉他根本不在乎画展的内容，他在乎的是他不能失去乔鲁诺这件事。

那两人驻足在蒙娜丽莎的复刻品前，乔鲁诺目不转睛地盯着闪闪发亮的画框：“如果是女孩，我们可以叫她Gioconda。”他的语气相当轻快：“还是说你更喜欢男孩？”这个问题令他握着的那只手羞赧地瑟缩着要逃脱。“没关系，潘尼，你可以想些你喜欢的名字，我觉得我们可以让它们都用上。”乔鲁诺确定自己的双颊泛红了，所幸，展厅的灯光全部用来为画作照明了。“潘尼，你的体温好高，是觉得不舒服吗？”他们贴着的手心湿润温暖，乔鲁诺的小指压到了对方跳动过速的脉搏。

“我好得很。”

乔鲁诺震惊地回过头，看到了近在咫尺的福葛，他似乎很热，通红的脸上写满了暴躁和疲倦。“非常抱歉，请恕我失陪。”乔鲁诺紧张地放开那位红衣姑娘的手，仓促的四目相交，他都没来得及看清楚她的脸。戏剧性的乌龙事件让乔鲁诺消沉不已，他没能平息福葛的怒火，还更进一步地搞砸了这场约会，但他看到人群中的福葛，他就站在那里，于暗淡的灯光、喧闹的人群中格外耀眼——他在生气，可他没有移开他的视线。“潘尼！”乔鲁诺逆着人流迈出脚步，他们面对面地站着，一语不发，彼此靠得很近。

“过来，GIOGIO，”福葛坐到了展示区域边的休憩长凳上，他拍了拍身侧的空位示意乔鲁诺坐在他旁边，“我很累，过来让我磕会儿。我今天不能再承受更多的‘惊喜’了。”乔鲁诺垂着他浅金色的睫毛，他通常是极好的倾听者，与福葛单独相处，则忍不住想要告诉对方自己的所思所想，他热衷于得寸进尺地试探福葛的底线，福葛宽容的谅解，使他感受到他完整的爱意。说到底，在一呼百应受人敬畏的组织首领前，他首先是名缺少家庭关爱的年轻人。“好了，GIOGIO，”短暂地吻过乔鲁诺严肃紧张的脸，福葛把头磕在他的肩头，“在我休息的时候，你可以讲讲‘Gioconda’的事。”

他们的晚餐十分精致，没再出现类似腌黄瓜、熏肉、蛋奶冻这些用来制作“乔鲁诺沙拉”的东西。回程的路上，负责驾驶的乔鲁诺再次播放了那张没播完的CD，福葛懒懒地陷在副驾驶座里，无声地瞥了乔鲁诺一眼，算是默许他的举动。

……

[Why ask if shad do ti——waiter bring me "shad roe",]

[In shallow shoals English soles do it，]

[Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it， ]

乔鲁诺轻声哼唱着，防止自己在夜行的路上犯困。等不到这首歌播放完毕，倚着玻璃窗的福葛，已然是睡熟了，他的额角在冰冷的玻璃上印出一圈浅白色的雾气，脸庞朝着车外，在行车中映出灯光与黑夜的交替。等红灯时，乔鲁诺松开安全带倾身过去，托起福葛的后颈，将他调整至相对舒服的姿势。

[Let's do it，]

“Let's fall in love.”

福葛在帮乔鲁诺扣扣子。乔鲁诺歪着头观察他。福葛湿了水的头发软趴趴地搭在肩膀上，间或有水滴自发梢滑落，他的睫毛很长，乔鲁诺不记得他是在何时注意到这点的，大概是某个阳光明媚的午后，他的嘴唇饱满柔软，总教乔鲁诺理性失却地亲吻它们，从而尝到许多润唇膏的味道。

“不用扣了，潘尼，”将手环抱住福葛的腰，乔鲁诺亲吻了他的下巴，“反正还要脱的。”

“用不着脱。”故意把毛巾盖到乔鲁诺的脸上再为他擦头发，福葛言简意赅地表达完自己的意愿。

“那样的话，睡衣会弄得湿哒哒的。”环在腰间的手顺着脊骨向下，乔鲁诺干脆连人带毛巾地伏在了福葛的胸口。

“什么都不做，就不会弄湿。”福葛斩钉截铁冷酷无情地回答道，并拿掉了乔鲁诺头上的毛巾。

“和你一起躺在床上，肌肤相亲，怎么可能什么都不做？”就在乔鲁诺负隅顽抗之际，福葛绕过他，取了盥洗台旁的灭烛罩，熄掉浴缸边沿上的香薰蜡烛。

“那你的意思是，你想去客房睡？”在说“你的意思是”时，福葛有其特别的陈述方式，他作出谦让的姿态，却不会让谈判的对手拿到任何的话语权，正如此刻，令乔鲁诺乖乖地闭上了嘴。

“晚安，GIOGIO。”

黑暗中，福葛亲吻了乔鲁诺的额头。

今晚必定彻夜难眠——这是乔鲁诺当时的想法，不过，床头柜上滴答作响的秒针，以及福葛愈发轻缓的呼吸，缓慢且规律地移走乔鲁诺固执的想法，他失眠的时间其实是有限的。

隔天。

没有被生物钟打扰，睡到很晚的福葛在轻盈散漫中醒来。当福葛醒来，常规以外地没看到乔鲁诺的睡脸，他想着昨晚敷衍了事的晚安吻，想着乔鲁诺竟然没有回吻他，他目光灼灼地盯着乔鲁诺凌乱的发辫——很好，他还背对着自己睡着了！

乔鲁诺在这片目光里转醒了。

“早安。”举起一只手想去撩开福葛额前的碎发，但乔鲁诺的这只手很快就被福葛捉住了，福葛握紧他手腕的力道使他一阵慌张，而当福葛掀开两人身上的被子，直接跨坐到他身上时，乔鲁诺彻底失措了，“潘、潘尼？”

“别乱动，”福葛居高临下地压制住了乔鲁诺，他抚摸他露出睡衣下摆的腰肢，再隔着布料揉捻他胸口耸立起的乳首，“今天让我来做。”“不能总按照你的节奏来，GIOGIO。”紧扣着乔鲁诺的领口，福葛的手指骨节感受到了他颈部皮肤下的脉搏，他异常满意地亲吻了乔鲁诺发出呜咽声的嘴唇，重复道，“今天让我来做。”“快点解开那些烦人的扣子，不然我就把它们全扯掉。”

“不行，潘尼，”乔鲁诺搂住了福葛的脖子回吻他，发出了醉酒般的笑声，“你得好好解开它们。”随后，乔鲁诺听到了缝线撕裂的声音，他的睡衣扣子四分五裂地散落到了房间的各个角落里。

洒满阳光的卧室内，福葛正按着气息纷乱赤身裸体的乔鲁诺，这于习惯了被动的福葛，无疑是崭新的体验。他将他的嘴唇低入乔鲁诺的腿间，舔弄球茎状的粉色顶端，并以舌尖浅浅地拨开上面细微的白色缝隙，福葛没有用嘴服侍过乔鲁诺，但他知道乔鲁诺对他这样做时，他会颤抖着打开双腿，欢愉地把身体弯曲成拱状。

“唔，潘尼……”视线因泛着水光而模糊，乔鲁诺绷紧了腰背和大腿贴向福葛暖热的唇舌，这让福葛的口腔里布满肉体的咸湿味道和棉质衣料的皂感，他难耐地按着福葛的肩膀，仿佛先前的余裕全是错觉。

“这样就不行了吗？”福葛含着乔鲁诺轻笑道，口中的津液在嘴唇翕张间顺着下巴淌到了锁骨处，他用手心轻轻裹覆他收紧的囊袋，以更快的速度在他腿间起伏。

“潘尼，不要……唔……”晨起的敏感令乔鲁诺的喘息转为呻吟，他挣扎着想要起身，却与福葛听见唤声而抬起的目光相对，看到他脸颊绯红气息不稳地含着自己，乔鲁诺最终在转折点里达到了高潮。

“抱歉，潘尼，”尽管乔鲁诺很克制地没有射在福葛的嘴里，但还是弄到了他的脸上，他拉过他与他交换亲吻，轻触他发热的大腿，“只是帮我做而已，你就这么舒服了吗？”

“闭嘴，GIOGIO，”极具暗示意味的轻触下，福葛做出了更为大胆的行为，他的腿不太雅观地搭在乔鲁诺身上，上半身撑着床垫去勾床头柜抽屉的拉环，“我还没做完！”

“喔。”乔鲁诺当然清楚抽屉里有什么，他扶着福葛的臀部，紧张又期待。

一手执着塑料包装袋，凑到嘴边用牙齿仔细地撕开，一手蘸取了润滑液塞进自己体内做扩张，福葛不太灵活地抓过乔鲁诺的手做引导，尔后趴着为他戴上安全套。乔鲁诺搂着福葛，吮弄他的耳垂，继而，福葛的腿间更加湿热了。

经过一两分钟，福葛将他流着汗水的臀部坐到了乔鲁诺身上，躯体碰撞发出的吸吮声打破了室内的静默，他咬着下唇跨坐在他大腿上轻微地晃动，仅是这样，就耗尽了他所有的气力。

“再……”福葛的喘息转变成呻吟，然后是叫喊，他脱力地趴在他的胸口，湿漉漉的头发松散、温热地贴在乔鲁诺的下颚，“再……”

“再用力些？”箍着福葛的胯骨，乔鲁诺坏心眼地挺了挺腰，致使福葛的叫喊变得嘶哑，“真是不成样子，潘尼，从刚才开始，你就只是在晃动，不是吗？”

“再，再慢一些！”福葛在乔鲁诺推进的动作里发抖，他不可遏止地搂紧了乔鲁诺，“混蛋！”

乔鲁诺抱着福葛，翻身将他压到身下，他低头吻了他，非常轻柔地吻在了他的嘴角。

结果，就还是按照乔鲁诺的节奏在做。 

是夜。

福葛约了米斯达喝酒。 

米斯达姗姗来迟时，福葛手边的Spumoni已经因为冰块融化而失了风味，他带来了冷烤肉，据他说是遵循罗马古法做的，将鹌鹑放到鸡里，再把鸡放到火鸡里，最后，火鸡放到鹅里。在得到酒吧方面的许可后，打开了他的神秘食盒。 

“吃吗，福葛，我觉得鹌鹑里面肯定有松露。”待米斯达说完，调酒师询问他是否要点单，米斯达随意地瞄了眼墙上的价目表，“销量前三的各来一杯。”“他买单。”米斯达补充性地指了指福葛。

“我不饿。”兴趣缺缺地摘下杯沿上装饰用的橘子片，福葛发现自己这样做不太礼貌，便端着酒杯喝了几口。他不应该找米斯达喝酒的，他根本不想喝酒，他只是短时间内不想见到乔鲁诺的脸——该死的，他不可避免地又在想乔鲁诺了。

……

[Romantic spongs ，they say，do it，]

[Oysters down in oyster bay do it，]

……

米斯达咀嚼着鹅肉，摇头晃脑地跟着酒吧里播放的曲子哼唱起来。

“闭嘴米斯达！”福葛如临大敌地将脸埋进了手心里。

“你不喜欢爵士吗？”米斯达喝干了他手中的那杯Americano，“这不是还挺好听的嘛。”

[Let's do it，]

[Let's fall in love.]

——FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *[真爱至上]是2003年圣诞档的电影，文中，2003年4月末，该片并未上映，只是纯粹觉得是米四喜欢的片子，就用了这部，时间上请勿太较真
> 
> *文中的插曲let's do it←  
收录该曲的专辑发行时间为1995年10月16日，就曲风来说不是茸、莓两人会买了听的类型，是茶、布喜爱的爵士。根据dws的加戏以及个人理解，茶、布、橘三人的遗物都是莓收拾的，保留了当时他们收藏的CD就不足为奇了。由此，本篇后还会衍生出一个茶布番外短篇，时间为茸总入队前，茶哥生日前夕。稍后写完会放出。
> 
> *Spumoni的酒精度数很低，很明显，莓哥就算小小烦闷，也会选择让自己保持清醒。鸡尾酒里的冰块都很大颗，以免融得太快影响口感，所以说米四是真的迟到了很久很久哈哈哈哈哈。以及，莓哥似乎还是没有达到法定的饮酒年龄（意大利那边21岁成年？），不过莓好歹是个秧歌，请不要在意这些小事。


End file.
